Battle for One
by Misaki-fangirl15
Summary: Usami Akihiko has the perfect life. Jock, popularity,riches and a hot girlfriend. Plus he is a homophobe. It all changes when one project brings together him and Takahashi Misaki and all his secrets that come with him. Even if one of those secrets has to do with his best friend Hiroki. Major au and Misaki and Akihiko OOC. Mention of M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay another cool chapter because I'm at the doctor's office and I'm last so I think typing this was the best option because shockingly my inspiration is high! Hope you like the change in plots of The Battle for One!

I don't own Junjou Romantia or make any profit off this story.

_-Hiroki POV-_

"Aahh!" Akihiko groaned

"What's your problem?" I groaned as we were walking down the street to school.

" It's6am. Hell I don't even get up till 7!" he yelled as he yawned for the nth teen time this morning. I just continued to walk and try to ignore him.

"Well, it's not my fault we have morning practice. If you weren't captain, then I would skip." I found out that captain can kick you off the team if the coach doesn't get to you first.

"So would I. But," he pulled out a piece of paper that was folded and wrinkled up and handed it to me. "My dad said he'd buy this if we win today." My eyes widen when I saw the foreign red sports car.

"You're lucky that you and your dad have a good relationship. Mine is just the quiet type, but try to get into your business when something comes up." I said as he shrugged and entered the school.

As we entered the locker room, we saw that we were the only ones in there as we set down our sports bags and looked around.

"Are we early or something." I whispered and he shrugged.

"Either way, I'm off the hook." I started putting on my practice shirt and take out a pair of sweats.

"You know, sometimes I think you abuse your title of captain." I muttered and saw he was finished getting dressed and pulled on his ball cap.

"I do. Not going to deny it." Once I put my cap, we grabbed our duffel bags and I trudged out onto the field and saw that the whole varsity team was already there. "I guess we're late." Akihiko whispered and I sighed. I tossed my bad next to one of my teammates and went next to Akihiko.

I found after tryouts, I'm like the understudy for the captain. So if the silver haired, lazy ass decides not to show, I'm in charge. I still can see why they chose him over me: everyone loves him. He's that person that will make a decision and everyone will follow it. Me on the other had will make a decision that some go with, but others want to be an ass about it and do what they want. If it were up to me, I say a lot more conditioning would make me happy. Thankfully, Akihiko treats me more as a co captain.

"Alright, let's warm up our arms 50 perfect passes and catches. Once done, wait for everyone to finish to start warm up." My best friend said like a true leader. I went to get my glove and baseball from my bag and walked to Akihiko for out passes.

Once we finished, we jogged around the field twice and started stretching. We went over any last minute things we were going to do before the game tonight. We broke and all headed back into the locker room to take showers because of school. I never did like morning practice and more than likely never will.

As I took off my practice clothes, I saw Akihiko texting while smiling.

"Texting Aikawa?" I said as I checked my phone and smiled when I saw a text from Nowaki.

_"Morning Sunshine!" _

Sometime in the last year of middle school, I found out about Akihiko's view on gays and well...he's a complete homophobe. I cried to myself knowing that he'll never love me. The day I was at the park crying, I met Nowaki and started following me around like a lost puppy. I finally agree to go out with him, and I surprisingly started to like him and we started taking things to the next level, but the only problem was we had to keep it really exclusive so the homo hater won't find out.

He started to look over my shoulder to see who texted me. I shoved him away and he went in the shower and I followed slowly as I grabbed my soap an a rag.

After about 20 minutes, I was finished getting dressed with my black dress pants, white button, and black and green diagonal striped tie. The silver-headed pitcher was almost out the room with his school bag, when I caught him before he ditched

me.

We walked down the hallway without saying a word and then here comes Ms. Peppy.

"Hey hon." She came over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe." He said against her lips. "Still look amazing in uniform I see." Akihiko puts an arm around her and I rolled my eyes and walked away. On my way, I saw Nowaki down the hall talking to some kid with papers out. I watched and made eye contact with me and his smile widened and came over to me.

"Hey Hiro-san." I nodded and gestured to the janitors closet close to us. The giant walk ahead of me while I backed into the room while looking around to make sure nobody was watching us.

I felt his arms around my torso and kisses on my neck.

"I missed you so much Hiro-san." he whispered and his hands started traveling down my pants.

"Woah! Slow down. I just took a shower, pervert." I look at him and he just smiled.

"Still. We haven't seen each other in days and since we're in different classes." I looked down and he just hugged me so my back was against his chest."

"But you are coming to my game tonight, aren't you?" I whispered with high hopes he would come tonight.

"Course I am! I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled inwardly. We heard the bell and he gave me a kiss on the lips and said goodbye. I waited for a minute before leaving. I walked quickly and sat in my seat next to Akihiko.

"Wow. Your late. I never thought if see the day." I rolled my eyes and waited for the teacher.

"Whatever. I thought I'd leave you alone with your perfect life." I mutter quietly and the pitcher looked at me confused.

"I do not have a perfect life." he stated sternly as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't pretend. You're rich, popular, captain of the varsity baseball team, your girlfriend is head cheerleader and you have an amazing relationship with with your family. Anything you want to add?" I asked sarcastically. He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"Your right. I have good life." I waited for the teacher to come in which took about 20 minutes. Once he did, we learned, took notes, watch Akihiko text his girlfriend the whole time and before we knew it, it was game time.

I hit the locker room an got into uniform. I had my black hard hat on, white pants, green and black jersey, and lastly, black field shoes (forgot what they're called. Even though my brother plays :/). I felt professional and ready to win. Although, the teams been freaking out since the players we go against have won three straight games in a row. I wasn't ready to let win a fourth.

I felt a couple pats on my back; turned around to see Akihiko give me a reassuring nod. We all got in a big group while my best friend was on the side with everyone's yes on him.

"Alright guys. We're going to go out and try our hardest and not let them win there fourth game in a row. They may be better, but we're going to show them that we can destroy them like they did there last few wins." he said in a stern voice, like a true leader. " Do you want add anything Hiroki?" they looked at me and I shook my head. "Okay, hands in" we all put out our hands in.

1...2...3..."Break!"

As we ran out into the field through the cheerleader tunnel, I looked to see all the people in the stands cheering and of course I can see my giant boyfriend standing up cheering. I smiled and ran to first base and saw the leader of this team, taking deep breaths and getting ready to pitch.

I stood and looked around and saw the guys on the other team look bigger and a lot meaner than us. Shooting a glare at one of the guys looking at me, he smirked and winked at me. I blushed for a quick moment and got my mind back into the game. I was definitely not going to let those jerks win.

-Later in the game-

It was the bottom of the 7th inning and the currently we were winning 5-4, but third and second base were loaded. Our opponents looked extremely pissed and the next batter up was the cocky bastard who winked at me. I gave a sweaty glare and he smirked at me.

Akihiko was sweaty and tired and looked like he was nervous because he the rest of the game was depending on him. He took a huge deep breath, and threw the ball right past the hitter. He was surprised, but that didn't seem to faze him. The silver-headed pitcher threw another another and the batter swung and missed the ball. The audience held there breaths, the runners were on there toes, I swore Akihiko took the biggest breath of his life and pitched the ball and to everything seemed to go in slow motion as we all watched the batter, miss the ball just barely and go right into the catcher's hand.

Everyone was quiet until, the crowd roared, My best friend stood still and the whole team, including me, ran up to him and huddle around him. He was pulled out of shock and looked at me.

"Did we win?" he whispered an I hit him in the head.

"No shit! We won. You won he game for us!" I yelled excitedly and soon came by Aikawa ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips and everyone did a huge "ooooooooowww" an he hugged her while they kissed. I was just too excited to care and saw that the batter looked at me and held up his hand and motioned "call me" I shook my head and walked away to to the locker room first.

I got my stuff out my locker and started to head out of the locker room when,

"Hey, aren't you coming? There's going to be a party." he said and I smiled.

"I'll drop by later." He didn't say anything but he reluctantly nodded. He grabbed his bag and have me one last wave.

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned around. "Great game." he smiled and kept. I waited a minute to make sure he's gone and I went back onto the field and saw Nowaki waiting for me.

"Hey. You won!" I nodded and walked up to him. "I heard there was going to be an after party. Why aren't you going?" he asked concerned and I looked down.

"Because the more I hang around him, the more I feel like I'm lying to him." I whispered and Nowaki looked slightly angry and saddened.

"You can't help the fact that you're gay or that he's a homophobic jock. You are amazing Hiro-san. You even won today!" he said enthusiastically and u looked down again.

"But it's not like I caught the winning ball. Akihiko through it." I stated sadly and he put an arm around me.

"Yeah, but who was the cutest first base out there?" my boyfriend asked and I shrugged. "You were!"

"...baka." Nowaki kissed to top of my head an we started to walk away from the field.

Though this whole time, someone was watching us. More specifically,

Akihiko.

A/N: Okay I promise that I will finish this fic unlike the last plot. I just didn't feel it writing.

Also, since I'm starting to do everything from my iPod, I'll probably start updating at least once a week at school. I'll be training for the swim team this winter.

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to the Battle for one! In this chapter we will be going back and going into Misaki's POV!... Okay this isn't a game show. It just sounded fun. Anyway. Late start in school thought I'd upload. On to this chapter!**

**Junjou Romantica which I don't own or make profit off this story.**

_-Misaki POV-_

I watched.

I watched the love of my life throw the winning baseball. It was absolutely stunning and mind blowing! He stood for a moment and tried to take in what just happened. As he was being crowded around, he turned and walked up to me and held my hands.

"Great game." I whispered. He smiled and cupped the side of my face.

"All because of you Misaki. I love you." he whispered back and leaned forward to kiss my lips when...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I jumped and realized I had an amazing dream about the guy I love...again. Alarm clock sure has great timing. I looked around and forgot I had something in my bed or really someone.

"Oi. Get up." I shook the person but they refused to get up. I tried to slap them, didn't work and I wasn't going to waste what little energy I had to wake them up. I got up and I started to put on my uniform. Once It was on, my white dress shirt with it half buttoned, I tried again to wake up the sleeping person. I looked around the room to wake them up and found a rubber balloon on my shelf that hasn't be blown up.

As started to blow into the rubber ball, I tied it closed and put it right next to their face. As I finally found a needle, I poked the lime green balloon, making the sleeping person jump.

"Waaahhh!" They screamed and shot up.

"Oh good your up." I said sarcastically as I pretended that nothing happened. I saw them look around and pick up a piece of the balloon.

"Did you really blow up a balloon, get a needle and pop it just to wake me up?" I turned around to find a naked guy in my bed, looking like I'm the stupid one.

"Well its not my fault. You wouldn't wake up." he raised his eyebrow.

"Did you try shaking me?"

"Yes."

"Slapping me?"

"Yes." he smirked.

"Kissing me?" I glared and threw a book at his head. " I'll take it as a maybe." I turned around and started brushing my hair while looking in a mirror. In that same moment, I felt arms around my torso and lips attach to my neck.

"Will you stop? We have to go to school." I growled and he still held me but stopped kissing.

"Why? You were so sweet last night. What happened?" he whined and I pushed him away. "So cold."

"First of all, I don't want you touching me because I don't want to look like we just had sex. I'm already known as the man slut in school. Second, I was only nice because you guys won a game and you worked your ass off. You deserved it." I whispered that last part. His arms locked around my body and laid one on me. I didn't push me away and just put my hands on his shoulders. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we fought as his grip around me tightened. I moaned involuntarily in his mouth and he turned and laid me on the bed. Our tonged fought out of our mouths and his hands started to travel up my shirt and I stopped him there.

I pulled away from his mouth and place a hand on his chest.

"Not now." I whispered and a frown came upon his face. I leaned up a little and pecked him on the mouth and escaped his grasp.

"Later then?" I turned and gave him a shrug.

"Maybe." I turned and started looking around the room. "Now have you seen my sports bag? I asked and he nodded as he finished putting on his pants.

"In the closet. You packed it and stuffed it in the closet before we..." I wasn't paying attention to him when I went and got my soccer bag. On e I was finished putting everything on including: choker, uniform, ear studs and a little make up to hide how pale I was, we went out into the living room and into the kitchen. He grabbed two spoons and bowls and I got the cereal and the milk.

Both of us began eating while he leaned against the counter top opposite of me. It was comfortably silent, except of the occasional spoon hit the bowl noise, until his cell phone got a message. I looked up as he answered it.

"It's from Akihiko." He groaned and I perked up.

"Akihiko!" I practically yelled and he gave a scowl but I didn't give a care. "What did he say?" I whispered shyly.

"Nothing about you" he whispered and I heard him loud and clear. It's true it's not like he would ask about me. Not because he hates me but he doesn't like boys; in that sense. I don't know what happened; he use to not care about things like that but now he just hates gay people. But he doesn't even care if two girls were to make out in front him.

"So. What did he say?" I started to pick at my cereal. I heard him say 'Shit' very low.

"I missed another morning practice." I looked up and he rolled his eyes and I looked just a bit concerned. "Don't give me that look."

"We'll I feel like its my fault that you keeping missing your morning practices. Aren't you worried that you might get kicked off the team?" I asked and he walked over and gave me a gentle kiss on my mouth.

"No, I'm not worried. I'd rather spend every morning holding you then go throw a few balls and hit them. Your more important." He whispered in my ear and I gradually blushed.

"At school you don't seem like it." I whispered back and looked me dead in the eye.

"You know why. If the team found out I had anything to do with you, they wouldn't only do something to me but also to you too." I thought about that logic, and he was right. I would hate that because I not only don't have any friends, but to be bullied about something like this even worse. "Besides, I'd do my best to protect you."

"Yeah yeah. Course you would." I took my phone (I'm giving him an iPhone boys and girls) and saw that it was time to leave. "We gotta go." I stated and he reluctantly let go and went to get both of his bags. I met him at the door and put his hands in his pockets.

"See ya." I waved and gave a fake smile.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" I looked at him stubbornly and he didn't take that for an answer. He leaned down and gave me a quick, sweet kiss. I watched him leave as I closed the door behind him and turned around to make sure I have everything with me.

Now I know what your thinking and no, that guy isn't my boyfriend. His name is Sei. Shuntaru Sei. We've known each other for a little while and you can say we've been hooking up since we've been together. In a way, he's like a friend with be benefits. Although you can see that we don't go out in public because of multiple special reasons:

-I'm gay

-My reputation

-The whole baseball team is a bunch of homophobes except for one other guy I know.

We started a few months ago after kind of a horrible point in my life. I stayed by myself because I had no friends except the teammates on the soccer team, but they would only play or talk to me on the field. We met at a cafe one day and the thing is, he came over and talked to me. As we got to know each other, our attraction grew and we became more than friends and just kinda left it that.

Just then, I went to grab my soccer bag and leave for the day. That's another reason why he left five minutes before I did because if he anyone, and I seriously mean everyone, saw us even saying hi to each other, they would not only tease him for being gay, even though he's bi, and bully me more than they do now.

I locked the door behind me and started walking toward the school. After about 10 minutes, I walked into the locker room and put away my soccer bag into my locker which by the way was right next to the love of my life. I admired his locker and made sure nobody was around. After giving his locker an indirect kiss, I walked out of the room and up the stairs to my classroom. I took my seat near the front of the room and next to the window.

I looked around to see if Sei had shown up in the class yet and I saw that he hasn't. I took out my cell phone and started to text when he came in the room. He saw me And gave a wink when a certain captain called him out.

"Shuntaru," he spoke loudly while he sat on his desk, surrounded by his friends when Sei walked up to him. "Where were you this morning?" He didn't sound happy.

"Asleep." He said simply and Usami-san rolled his eyes until they landed on something.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" I turned my full attention on what was happening now. I didn't think I sucked that hard on his neck. "Is that the reason you were late this morning?" He didn't answer and just stood there. The silver-headed captain busted out laughing. "So after the game, you were getting busy? Nice. This is your third strike. Next one, your doing laps." He nodded and he walked away with them patting him on the back. I took a deep sigh and began to turn my focus on the teacher as he came in.

_Later in class_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was still taking notes while getting my cell out my pocket and setting it on my lap. I opened the message and saw it said,

**S: That was close.**

I stared at the phone

**M: I know. Did I suck that hard?**

I sent and in a minute, I got another text.

**S: a little. I felt it coming this morning. I just couldn't say no after how sexy you were last night.**

**M: Shut up. Besides I wasn't that good.**

I looked up to make sure the teacher didn't notice. I felt it vibrate again.

**S: yes u were. the way you moaned and screamed as I pounded you silly. the kisses and the way us sucked me could make a straight man, gay.**

I blushed and gave a small chuckle when...

"Takahashi-kun!" The teacher yelled and I jumped and looked at his strict face. "I hope that your texting was so important that you had to disrupt my class." I panicked a little.

"No sensei." I whispered.

"We'll then if it wasn't important, then can you read it to the class?" I shook my head fast and looked around and saw Sei in a panic state. "Well if you can't, I will." I hesitated and he held out his hand and I reluctantly gave my phone to him. "Yes you were. The way I pounded you silly. The kisses and the way you sucked me...could make a straight man, gay." He finished and I could tell he was relieved I put my head down in super embarrassment. "We'll it looks like this anonymous person...knows you...well." He gave me back my phone and I took it quickly. I looked around and saw Sei look relieved and Usami-san looked super disgusted.

After that horrible experience, it was lunch time and I was ready to die in a ditch. I grabbed my bento and went to eat in one of my special places when, I felt an arm drag me into a room and hear the door lock. I saw that it was Sei and I knew the first words that was going to come out his mouth.

"I'm really sorry that happened." He whispered and I knew it.

"Whatever." I looked down and I felt his arms circle around me.

"I didn't know he was going to catch us, especially at that text!" I laid my head against his chest. "Good call making my name unknown. You know, in case that could of happened so other time." I stood there like that for several moments. "Hey...um...could you meet in the locker room right after school. I have something to talk to you about." I looked up into his eyes and say something in his eyes. I didn't know what is was, but something passionate.

"Okay. I'll be there." I whispered and he kissed me quick and left the room.

_After school_

I sat in the locker room waiting for Sei to come because in a matter of 10 minutes, the other sports teams come in and would get ready for practice. I heard the door open and was he was there.

"Took you long enough." He smiled and came over to me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"We'll, I've been thinking, we've been hanging out and talking and hooking up a lot. And I'm starting to feel something different." Oh god. Please don't tell me what I think he's going to say. "I'm just going to say it." Don't "I love you Misaki." I was mad. Not mad because he confessed but mad because in couldn't return his feelings.

"I'm flattered, but I can't return your feelings." I whispered and his eyes looked like plane that had just been shot down.

"Why?" His voice was shaking.

"Because you know who my heart belongs to." He looked as though he was ready to die.

"Tell me what is so great about that homophobic bastard! What does he have that I don't?" He yelled and I could only look at him.

"I don't know why I fell for him." I whispered and in that moment, we heard the door open and someone walked in.

"And speak of the devil." He whispered angrily as Usami-san looked confused and shocked.

"Something going on here?" I shook my head and Sei was going to erupt.

"Nope." He started to walk away, but turned around and yelled "I quit!" And stormed off.

Usami-san tapped his bag. "Damn. There goes the best left outfielder in this school." He whispered and he turned to me while I looked lost in thought. So he took that time to say something hurtful. "You know I don't get it."

"Get what?" I looked at him and he was taking his bag out of his locker.

"Gay people or gay love. So stupid and complicated. Too much testosterone." I was taken back and offended.

"How the hell is it stupid? I don't think being with a girls is stupid." He continued by going through his bag.

"Well, in my opinion, all you guys do is take away from the girls and turn our straight guys gay and into your sick world." I wanted so badly to hit him, but I decided against it.

"Go to hell." He looked up and saw my near tear running face. I ran out of the locker room as he stood there. In half shock and half concerned. At least I thought.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for 3 weeks. I was writing this chapter on the bus bit by bit. I'm so sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back people of the world! As you know today is Thanksgiving so to give thanks to people of the world, I'm going to give you guys a new chapter of the Battle for One! I hope you guys love it. On to this...well just wait and see the chapter.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of profit off of it.**

_-Akihiko's POV-_

Man this felt good.

After winning that game, my dad shipped over the car and now I was cruising in a sweet cherry red, foreign Porsche. Finally being able to drive is great; this license was burning a whole in my pocket.

My first stop that morning was picking up Hiroki. I pressed the accelerator and cruised slowly in front of his house. Once I was there, I grabbed my phone and texted him to come outside. In a few minutes, he came rushing outside with his mom hassling him and the boy stumbling multiple times with his school bag and baseball bag and when he finally looked up, he dropped everything all together. Hiroki's eyes bugged out of his head and looked as though he seen a monster. He walked to the my side and I gave a smirk.

"You like?" his shocked eyes turned into a scowl.

"Your dad wasn't kidding." I nodded. "How did you even get you license anyway?" he exclaimed as he entered the passenger side of the car.

"I told you. When I went to visit England last year for a couple months, I though Id get my license and then I found out that when I got it in England, it was also valid in Japan." I laid back against my seat and gave a loud sigh.

All night I was feeling slightly bad. Insulting Takahashi like that was bad, but he made my outfielder quit! Still that was no excuse to say that. But he is gay and slightly a slut so I bet it isn't the first time he's heard it so she should have been fine. Although when I did look back at him, he looked as though he was about to unleash the water works. Damn, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"What's wrong with you?" I jumped a little and saw my half concerned best friend.

"Nothing." I whispered, but he wasn't buying it.

"I have known you for the last eight years. I know when your upset and when your angry and right now, it looks like a mixture of both. Now tell my what's up." he said sternly.

"Well," I started. "When I went into the locker room to talk to the coach about something, I saw Sei and Takahashi arguing about something and the second they spot me, Sei says he quits!"

"Well that explains why he wasn't at practice." he muttered under his breath and I nodded.

"Anyway, once he left. Takahashi just looked around like he was in shock and then," I paused and he looked curious. "I started trash talking him about being gay and I can't tell if I was right for doing it or a dick." I laid my forehead against the wheel. I heard him mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing." I raised my eyebrow. "Anyway if your feeling bad about then just apologize." I laid back and gave another loud sigh. "Also you might want to drive fast because we have," he looked at his phone. "Another seven minutes to get to the school, put our stuff in the locker room and get to class on time." he glared and I reluctantly reversed my car and began driving with a few things on my mind.

We ended getting to class two minutes late with us running and speeding down the road. As we sat down, the teacher gave us a quick glare and proceeded with what he was about to teach us with.

"Okay class, I assume that you have all taken Human Geography before in order to get into the advanced placement version." Hiroki and I exchanged glances and I looked down with under shame. During last year in Human Geography, I had Hiroki do all the work for me and I barely passed all the tests and when my counselor saw my grade ended up with an 84%, she wanted me to take the AP version. "So to start off this year with this course, we are doing a project about everything you learned from that course to educate me on how much you understand." I was screwed. "You will be assigned with a partner and this project will be due by the end of next month." I was praying that I got to be with Hiroki. He was my only out and if I didn't which those chances were high, I'd drop out of this class.

"So partners will be Shuntaru and Yamamoto, Kamijou and Takatsuki," he continued to list off the names and I can tell that Hiroki was utterly pissed because I knew he never liked Takatuski. "And lastly, Usami and Takahashi." I looked up with my eyes as big as saucers. "So get with your partner and begin working. It can be anything to a presentation, PowerPoint, or poster. Get started." I looked around and saw him looking with a pissed look in his eyes. I threw my head down.

"Geez I bet that sucks. Working with someone who you slightly hate." I looked back up.

"I don't know, why don't you go work with Takatsuki and get back to me." I shot back and he looked shocked. "I'm sorry I just really don't want to work with him." I stood up and sat on my desk as he was about to listen to me rant. "I mean of all people, why the hell does it have to be someone who his gay. You know how much I can't stand homos. But seriously, I've heard the rumors about this guy, and the only thing good I've heard about him is that he is smart." He rolled his eyes and turned around, collecting his stuff to go by his partner.

"You'll live." With that, he walked away and I was left to go by the man whore. I grabbed my binder and a pencil and walked over to the desk in front of him and turned the chair around.

"So," I said and he looked like he wanted to kill me. "What do you want to the project on?'

"I was thinking human geography, but in order to do that, we need to know what were doing it on." he said in an arrogant tone and I rolled my eyes. He started writing in the packet that he picked up from the teacher. We stayed like that for about twenty minutes with him answering the questions and me just sitting there. I finally got the balls to speak.

"So what your just going to write and do the whole thing yourself and let me do nothing?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow.

"What, so you don't have to do anything and get an A while I do all the work? Not going to happen. I don't even have to put your name on it." I glared.

"I just asked you a question and you make a big deal out of it. What's your problem?" I raised my voice slightly so only he could hear and make an impact.

"Really? Are you going to pretend that yesterday never happened?" I looked away with an amused look on my face. ""I don't get it. That those relationships are stupid and complicated. Oh and guys take away from the girls and into our sick world." ring a bell?" he said sarcastically and I shook my head.

"Well its not like I'm lying. What you do is stupid and disgusting and not to mention sick!" He stood and looked like he was about to explode.

"You what you do. I think its gross and disgusting what you do with girls, but I don't judge even though your as dumb as a box of nails!" I stood up and I knew that everyone was watching but I didn't care.

"But you want to know what the worst of all is. That fact that you ask for it. You go around flaunting yourself in hopes that you get your ass fucked and you think its cute. Your hair, your piercings, and style. Hell everything about you, disgusts me." His eyes were wide and didn't say another word after that. The room was painfully quiet and stunned and Takahashi had tears on the rims of his eyes.

"Asshole." He whispered and speedily walked out of room and the rest of the class was stared at me.

"Usami! Principal's now!" the teacher yelled and hesitantly left the class. As I was walking down the hall way, I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom and I already knew who it was. I walked into the restroom and saw Takahashi crying in one of the stalls. He didn't see me as I was about to open my mouth and but closed it and left the room. I dreaded going to the principal's office and once I reached, the receptionist looked at me like she already knew. I rolled my lavender eyes and stomped into the forsaken room.

_-After school-_

"I can't believe I got detention!" I shouted as Hiroki and I were walking back to my car. I through my stuff in the back seat and plopped into the driver's seat.

"Well you kind of deserved it. You were really harsh." he sat down and wouldn't even look at me.

"He had it coming. He started to talk about how stupid I am and I just wanted to forget yesterday and move forward, but he just...ah!" I yelled and threw my head back. "Besides he's probably been told this before. He's just a gross fag-" he cut me off.

"Enough!" he yelled and his brown eyes were huge.

"What I was just-" He cut me off again.

"Just stop. Quit being so damn horrible and rude to gay people. Its wrong and unfair!"

"What's your deal? You never say anything like that before."

"Because every little comment you say about gays, your saying about me. 'Oh there stupid or oh there a disgrace to society'! Do think that I'm all of those things?" He yelled even louder and I couldn't say a word. He got out of the car and before he shut the door, he said "By the way, I have a boyfriend." He stormed away and walked home and I was left shocked.

What happened? Two days ago I had the perfect life and now this.

Damn.

**A/N: Wow I've been planning that chapter for a long time and just never had the time to do it. I hopped you really loved this chapter as much as I did.**

**Anyway Happy Thanksgiving! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of Junjou Romantica! I am on my Christmas Break and it's almost ridiculous how much time I could have been writing instead of sleeping. I only have two days left.**

**Misaki: Yeah. You're pretty lazy.**

**Me: Hey. Shut it! I'm going to make you very happy soon.**

**Misaki: How could you make me happy when you made that asshole say horrible things to me!**

**Me: I'm sorry. But...it had to be said. You're going to be happy. Besides you know you love him.**

**Akihiko: What?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Misaki: Hey look its The Dick of the Year.**

**Akihiko: Whatever. You had it coming...**

**Misaki: What!**

**Me: Well before this gets ugly. I'll just say the Disclaimer. I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of profit off this story. Will you guys kiss and make up?**

**Misaki and Akihiko: NO!**

_-Akihiko POV-_

I sat there.

I sat inside my car for who knows how long; doing nothing but thinking to myself. I felt as though my world just went upside down and wouldn't believe it. My mind in denial and didn't want to hear what I just heard. Hiroki is gay? I mean if that wasn't a slap in the face I didn't know what was. And the fact that he has a boyfriend too!

Jeez. He has been my best friend since we were ten. Always use to hang out and we told each other everything. Well I guess not everything. But when we were 16, and pretty much the whole baseball team was in a relationship and we notice that he wasn't. He was always alone. We'd try to hook him up with other girls, but I saw that the relationship wouldn't last more than a few days. If that much.

My mind was so flustered and slightly angry that wasn't able to drive. If I did, I would either:

-Speed and get a ticket

-Hit somebody because I wouldn't pay attention

-Or drive to some random place. Then realize where I am and don't know how to get back

So either way, I was screwed. I grabbed my keys and my sports duffel and walked away from the car. My dad was going to kill me if he would have found out that I left my car in an open area when anyone could steal it or vandalize it, but at the time, I didn't care. I just kept walking without turning around. I mean I love it and all, but right now, leaving it there is the least of my worries.

It took me about about 15 minutes to reach my house and by then it had started to get dark. I looked around and saw the bushes where me and Hiroki use to hang out in. I let my eyes drift down to the ground. I pray that because of my stupidity, that were still friends. I would hate throw away seven years of friendship because of me.

As I walked into the mansion, I was greeted with the family butler Tanaka.

"Hello Akihiko-sama. You're home late." I nodded and didn't say anything. Slowly but steadily, I trudged up the stairs, one by one. I couldn't have gone slower even if I really did try. But already, I was so unmotivated. I had finally made it my bedroom and threw the door open and shut with the same slowness as walking up the stairs.

As I dropped my bags and jacket on the floor and collapsed onto my bed. The room was silent and I turned my head to see a picture of Hiroki and I when we were 14. It was the summer and we were in our special place and I had something I wanted to talked to him about. When he arrived and looked nervous and slightly excited. I couldn't tell why though. As I told him how I felt about homosexual people and how I couldn't stand them because something happened to me when I was 11 and couldn't take it anymore. Hiroki looked very upset and next thing I knew he got up and ran away. I didn't understand back then and now its clear.

I sat up on my bed and looked at my alarm clock and it was 7:37 pm. Deciding to skip dinner, I went and grabbed a shower. I didn't wait for it to turn hot and just came in. It's not like I could focus on the water itself. I had too much on my mind at the moment. I stayed in the bathroom for about another 30 minutes before I decided I spent too much time in there. When I left the bathroom and returned to my bedroom and put my pajamas on-which consisted of a t-shirt and black fleece bottoms. I saw on my bed that Tanaka brought up the dinner I never ate. I gave a faint smile. I always saw him a second father when my real one was away on business.

Once I was finished, I laid back down onto my bed and just wanted to drift to another world for awhile and forget this one. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I mumbled and they still came in. I saw that it was my brother.

"Too bad. I coming in anyway." he smiled and I just glared. "Can I use your laptop?" he asked

"Why can't you use yours?" I really don't like him using my laptop. I have a crap loads of things saved on that and if he was to do one little click, it could erase everything and then I would have to either commit homicide or suicide. Or both. I forgot what that's called when you do both.

"I can't. They had to ship my laptop again because it has viruses. I have my flash drive. I just need to finish my paper for my Lit. class." I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But work in here so I know what your doing." he nodded and went to sit at my desk.

My brother, Haruhiko, is in his second year in college. Well he's really my half brother and he came her when he was twelve and I was ten. Since then, he's been like that older brother I've always wanted. He was always there and when I first started high school, he was in his 3rd year and in a way, he got me involved even more then I already was. He's kind of been my rock. I let out another sigh and he turned his head back at me. He saw that I was mopping on my bed and snuggling with my huge teddy bear.

"Oh god. What's wrong? You never snuggle Suzuki-san and have that look on your face at the same time." Man does he know me or does he know me.

"Something happened." I whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"Well no shit something happened. I want to know what happened." he walked over and sat at the edge of my bed with all of his attention on me.

"Today, in AP Human Geography, we got assigned a partner to do this project over everything we learned in regular Human Geography. I got partnered with Takahashi Misaki."

"You got partners with him. Dude on campus, everyone knows him, mostly because he he's kinda a slut." I nodded.

"Anyway, he started doing the project and doing things himself and not including me at all. So I asked him about it and then he starts insulting me about how stupid I am and then I started calling him a slut by saying that he asks for by his appearance and told him everything about him disgusts me." His eyebrows shot up.

"Dude. That's a little harsh. I know that sometimes he may ask for it but to say that he disgust you is kind of too far."

"He ask for it when he started it. Pretty much the whole class heard it because he were yelling. The teacher told me to go to the principal's office and I got detention." he nodded once more. "So after practice today, Hiroki and I were walking back to my car and I started complaining about Takahashi and he started yelling at me. Next thing I know, he's telling me that he's homosexual and says that everything I say about gay people, I'm saying about him. I felt horrible and he also happened to mention that he has a boyfriend." Haruhiko let out a whistle and and just sighed.

"Well how do you really feel about Hiroki?" he looked me in the eye.

"I don't know anymore. I feel like he's been lying to me since the day that I met him."

"Answer these series of questions truthfully and fast okay," I looked at him confused but then nodded anyway. "Is he your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the way he is personally?"

"Yes."

"Does it really matter to you what gender he dates?"

"No." I hesistated on that one.

"Do you still love him as your brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see him hurt?"

"No."

"Lastly, After all these years, do you want the throw your friendship away over something this stupid?" I looked down.

"No."

"See you just told now that it doesn't matter what he does or who he dates. You still love him and want to see him happy. Even though the one who does make him happy is a guy instead of a girl." I looked down realized it doesn't matter.

"But what happened when I was eleven-" his eyes widen and he glared.

"Not homosexual is like that okay. Just because of what happened doesn't make the rest of the gay population is going to do that to you. Especially since you're tall and well-built. They don't stand a chance." I nodded. "Go. Call him and tell him to go to your secret place and talk to him." he got up and went back to my computer and started working back on his paper.

"Haru," I whispered and he turned around again. "Thanks." he nodded. I went and called Hiroki. I sat and prayed he would answer and thankfully, he did.

"What. Calling to insult me some more?" I sighed.

"No. I'm calling to apologize. And can you come outside? I want to talk face to face."

"Okay. I'll be out in ten." His voice was ridged and hoarse. I hopped he wasn't crying the whole time. I got and grabbed some pants and a jacket and Haruhiko was focused on my computer.

"Oh and with Takahashi," I turned and his eyes never left the screen. "The same rules apply like with Hiroki." I was surprised but I knew he was right. It's not fair just because Hiroki is my best friend I treat him normally and be cruel to Takahashi. I shook off thought and knew I had to worry one person at a time. By whose special to me of course.

I walked out of the house and went to try to find out spot in the dark. It took about five minutes to find it because the lack of sunshine. When I finally found it, I saw him standing there looking slightly awkward. I walked out of the shadows and he jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" he yelled and I chuckled.

"It's been so long since we've been here." he nodded. I lifted my head up and saw the moonlight hovering over us. It was stunning. When I looked Hiroki in the eye, they looked kind of puffy. "Look, I'm really sorry. For all these years." he looked up and didn't say anything.

"Back when I first said that I didn't like homosexual people and insult them all the time, I never understood why you didn't join in or say anything about it. When you told me, my brother had to make me open my eyes about people. Because of what happened when I was eleven, it made me think that all gay people are like that, but I know now that whatever I said about them, I don't mean. I don't see you like that at all. You're my best friend and I love you." Hiroki looked like he was getting ready unleash a river down his face. I walked over and hugged him in my arms and I felt another pair around around my back.

"God! Why did you have to be a sap about this?" he yelled and I could only smile.

"Because you're my best friend." I released Hiroki and he had an apparent blush. We stood quietly for a while until I felt a smirk pull on my face. "Sooo.."

"What?"

"So, Hiroki has a boyfriend.~" I sang and he started getting irritated. "So who is he? Is it somebody I know." he shook his head shyly.

"No. His name is Kusama Nowaki. We've been together for four years." My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"You've had a boyfriend for four year and you kept it from me!" he gave me a look and I shut up.

"Quit worrying about me and worry about someone else. Now that you've apologized to me, what about Takahashi?" I kicked the grass and sat down.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going to say sorry for everything, but I just don't know how. I feel like if I say something, he'll retort with something rude or make it sound like I'm insulting him." Hiroki bent down too with soften eyes.

"You have to tell him gently or he'll take it the wrong way. I'm sure it'll work out. I'm sure."

I hope so.

**A/N: Oh yay I'm done for now. It took me sadly three hours to write and I watched the Junjou Romantica OVA and let me tell you, AKIHIKO IS HOT! **

**Me: Misaki can I have him?**

**Misaki: Take him. He actually might like you since your a girl.**

**Akihiko: I don't want her. I want you Misaki. I love you.**

**Misaki: (blushes) Really?**

**Akihiko: Really. Your my one and only. **

**Me: Oh come on. First you hated each other and now your fucking! Not fair!**

**Misaki: Suck it! He's mine bitch! **

**Me: I'll excuse that comment since he's a hormonal girl. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for not updating lately. Usually I would try every two weeks to update, but just like every other writer on FF, school work and soccer are taking over and I'm extremely sorry. Anyway Its super bowl Sunday, my laptop is fixed and I just got my new tablet so I'm in a good mood and I hope that all of you who read this will feel the same way I am. **

**Me: Especially you Misaki...**

**Misaki: Why?**

**Me: You and Akihiko. You guys make up in this chapter and other things may occur...**

**Akihiko: What kinds of things?**

**Me: You'll see. Now I don't own Junjou Romantica and now we shall we go onto this sweet chapter.**

**Akihiko: Shes ignoring us.**

**Misaki: I know.**

**Enjoy~**

_-Akihiko POV-_

Hiroki and I sat outside for a couple of hours before we went inside. We mostly talked about the facts of what it's like to be with a guy. Surprisingly he said it was pretty complicated. Its just like talking to a girl with a dick and sometimes you have to know what to say and definitely what not to say. We also discussed what I should so to Takahashi tomorrow.

I wouldn't know what to do. Its not like I hate him, its just really hard to talk to him. I thought maybe I should just go and say sorry, but he wouldn't accept my apology. I was a dick. I admit that I was really one and that I had to right to say that. If I could just say that to him without stuttering or just switching the words so that it sounds like an insult, then I would be just fine.

The whole night I was sleeping, I couldn't shake the image of Takahashi's face out of my mind. All I could see was his tears running down his adorable face. It angered me to know end...i just called him adorable. A slight blush filled my face as I thought about it. Could I have been attracted to him? I could be, but doesn't mean that I like him or anything. Unless Hiroki rubbed some of his homosexualness onto me.

As I woke up from sleep, I dragged myself out of bed on my own for once and went and grabbed my uniform. My baseball bag was setting by my laptop, all ready to go and as I finished getting dressed, I had realized that I left my car parked out in front of the school and it looked pretty cold out. That crappy mid-February air. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs and left my stuff in the living room area near the front door. I sat down with my brother and my dad at the head of the table.

"So did you finish your paper last night. When I came back inside, I saw you were gone." he nodded as he shoved some eggs down his throat.

"I only had a couple paragraphs left so it didn't take me that long." I nodded back and started eating. I didn't realize I was pretty hungry until I saw that my plate was ¾ empty. I heard my dad grumble a little so that mine and my brother's attention was brought to him.

"So Akihiko, how are you enjoying your new car?" I froze for a second. I couldn't tell if he knew I left it in the parking lot out in the open. I swallowed my food and smiled.

"A lot. It rides like a dream. Thanks dad." He smiled

"Don't thank me, you earned it." I gave him a charming smile and went back to my guilty eating.

"Better be thankful, I didn't car until just this year." I heard Haruhiko murmur into his orange juice and I gave a smirk. I stood up and went to grab another jacket.

"See you guys later." I got a few ways and grabbed my stuff and left into the cold air. I walked outside and went toward Hiroki's house and I saw that he was already halfway here. When we finally got close enough to see each other, I could tell he looked slightly pissed.

"Of all days to have a car and leave it at school, you pick yesterday." his face was red, you could see his breath in the air and he was wearing his coat.

"I take it you're angry." I noted sarcastically as we walked down a straight away to the school.

"You're damn right I'm angry. It's fucking cold as hell you want to forget your car. I thought now that you have a damn car that you would start driving the both of us to school, but apparently you're not that considerate." he continued to rant but I started to not listen. My focus was on Takahashi. I was scared of what I was going to say to him. "Oi! Are you listening to me?" I shook my head. I remained quiet and so did he. "Still thinking about what you're going to say to Takahashi?" Hiroki's voice sounded softer and I nodded.

"Question. Are you really upset about what you said or are you just worried about your grade." I stopped and glared at him.

"I couldn't care less about the grade. Me hurting him was stupid and I was being a complete dick. I had no right to say what I did and I am truly sorry." he nodded and we didn't say another word the rest of the way to school.

Once inside, we went to the locker room like we do every morning to put our bags into our lockers.

"Do you even have your keys to drive home today?" he asked and I checked my school bag, thankfully I had forgot to take them out last night so they were still there.

"Yeah. I do." As we were walking to class, I saw Hiroki starting to fidget around. "What's wrong?" he blushed and looked down.

"I usually meet Nowaki around this time." he looked around.

"Nowaki? Oh...your boyfriend." he nodded and I smiled. "Then go see him. I have to go talk to Takahashi." he nodded and went my opposite direction. I entered the classroom and saw him sitting in his seat. I slowly walked toward him and he didn't notice I was here. "Hey." I said timidly. He froze and slowly looked up. "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what? How you humiliated me? How I disgust you?" He looked as though he might start crying again. I looked down guilty.

"Look I didn't mean it. I was angry and you-"

"Me? I don't think I did anything wrong and if I did, I still don't think it was worth that. You spoke what you felt and that's that. Besides, your only apologizing because you want an A on the project." I opened my mouth to say something and nothing came out. I walked back to my seat and just stared at him with a deep expression.

_Lunch Time_

Usually I would sit with my team, but on other days like that day, I would go and just sit with Hiroki. I sat alone while I waited for him to come and sit opposite of me. Once he did, my face didn't alter. I sat in a daze looking and thinking about Takahashi. I could understand why he was upset with me. I don't think he'll ever forgive me at this rate.

"Dude you gotta let it go. Worst comes to worst you go and get a new partner." he tried to cheer me up, at least in his own way, but it wasn't working at all.

"I don't want a new partner. I was Takahashi to forgive me. For us to be friends and forget all about this. He doesn't seem as bad as everyone makes him out to be." he shrugged and dug into his food and I left mine alone. From afar I could see Takahashi with his headphones in eating and doing what looked like some Calculus homework. I continued to look at him past Hiroki until I saw a couple guys from our baseball team go over to him. He looked up, saw them, and I saw them say some words and apparently things were about to go down because Takahashi stood like he was about to walk away, but they roughly grabbed his arm and that's when I had to step in. I got up and lightly ran over to the action and got in the middle.

"Whoa. What's going on here?" I asked with concern evident in my voice.

"Nothing. Takahashi wouldn't put out and acting pissy." I raised an eyebrow and yanked his hand off his arm.

"He's not acting pissy, he was defending himself. Also he doesn't have to put out if he doesn't want to. If you guys need to get laid, fuck each other." I said slightly pissed and Takahashi looked slightly relieved as the guys retreated back to there table. I turned around and gave him a slight smile. I was about say something, but he beat me to it.

"Thanks, but just because you saved me doesn't mean I can forgive you." he sat back down and continued what he was doing. His tone this time was softer than it was earlier, so that does mean that I'm getting somewhere with him. I nodded and left to go back to my seat and continued to stare at him.

"I'm starting to think that you're attracted to him." I turned my attention to Hiroki with an alarmed expression. "You won't quit staring at him and you look like all you want to do is hold him." I could feel a slight blush reach my cheeks and to me that rarely happens.

"What do you know about that?" I wanted to scream, but I just looked at him annoyed.

"Nowaki gives me that look a lot. And usually after the look, I can tell what he's thinking. You like Takahashi." I looked down and then back at him. Maybe I did like him and I wouldn't want to admit it because of my reputation. But I have never heard of someone starting to like someone by humiliating them in public.

I'll just have to see about that.

_After School_

Hiroki and I were walking back from the school to my car and thankfully it hadn't been touch at all since I left it. I began to put my stuff in the car and Hiroki looked at me weird.

"You coming or what?" he gave a half smile.

"Can't. Meeting Nowaki at his place." I sighed out loud.

"You know, since you told me last night about him, I feel like you've been ditching me."

"I'm not, its just we were a little more secretive when you didn't know so we would go out and you would never notice." I shrugged and he began to walk away. I sat in the right side of the car and sat there. I started to think again. Me and Takahashi. I've never even considered it. To even say his first name.

"Misaki." I whispered and it took me by surprise. At that moment I realized that I needed to talk to him. No. I wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice, to tell him I'm sorry, and maybe just to kiss him. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my stuff. I know I wouldn't be able to catch him in a car and I had a feeling I knew where he was at.

I ran down the street and started walking down and looking to any store around until I saw him at a coffee shop. Once I entered, I could see him in a booth on his laptop and looking down at what looked at a packet he was working on yesterday. I sped walked to him and he looked up and was just about to close his laptop.

"Wait." I slightly shouted for only him to hear. His face looked up and he was down right adorable.

"What? This is your third attempt. Can't wait to hear what you say this time." I sat down looking straight into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry." he was about to say something until. "Before you turn this around. I am deeply sorry. I no right, zero rights to humiliate you and disrespect you like that. I don't know what made me do that to you, but I am sorry. I guess you starting to insult me like that was pinching a nerve or something. Also this is not about the grade. I couldn't care less about it. I just want to know if you forgive me or not." he looked lost for second. We didn't say anything for several moments. He looked up at me and gave a smile.

"Thanks and I accept you apology. I guess I can forgive you." I smile wide and could have died from his face. It was like looking at an angel; seeing his halo from above and his eyes sparkling. I loved it. I love seeing him this way. "But one thing I don't like."

"What?"

"The fact that you guys think you know me. You don't. You all think that just because I slept around, means that I'll do everything and everything. You don't know me and don't understand why I do it." he said with determination on his face.

"I understand you." he raised an eyebrow and allowed me to explain. "You want to feel loved. You crave that 10 minutes with someone who holds you and you feel complete for that moment. That's why you do it. You've never had something stable in your life and when you think you get something, it leaves you and you hate it. I know this feeling because I feel like I get it all the time. I don't but I feel like I do." Again, he was taken by surprise and he didn't expect that answer. "Bulls eye." I whispered and looked down.

"Okay. So you do know me." I nodded. We sat there for a little while longer.

"Do you want to go? I could walk you home." he looked up and had a smile on his face.

"What about the new car you just got?" I nodded and gave a slight smile.

"I've been kind of spacing lately and so I didn't want to drive and I just wanted to come and talk to you." he had a cute blush on his face. I lifted my stuff and a few things of his. He was about to object when I stopped him. "I got it." he smiled and we left the cafe. We continued to walk his direction in silence, but it was comfortable. I thought I would break the ice. "So, do you play a sport?" its all I could think about.

"Yeah. I play soccer. I'm Co-Captain." I was surprised.

"Really? What position?" he moved his hair out of his face and faced me.

"Forward and sometimes midfield. The other Co-Captain plays defense though he hardly is ever on the field, yet he dictates what we have to do. I do more for the team then he ever does." he took a break from his slight rant and we continued walking. It got silent again so I thought I would start another conversation.

"So can I ask you why you started sleeping around in the first place?" he didn't answer that one as fast as the other one. He kept walking and gave a sigh.

"If we get into a deeper relationship as friends, then I tell you." I nodded.

"But I can see why guys would like you. You're really cute and damn right adorable." he stopped in his tracks as I went forward. And I looked back and his face was as read as a strawberry.

"You think I'm cute?" he whispered, but I heard it pretty loud.

"If you had a lack of dick and tits, I'd be all over you." we kept walking and he was just smiling like I'd never seen him before. We apparently reached his apartment building and went up the steps until we got to his door. There was my leg work out for the day. As we got closer to the door I began to speak. "So listen about the project," his eyes were on me. "I want to help as much as I can, but I suck at Human Geography. I had Hiroki get me through it all. So I can maybe be some use to you, but whatever I can do, let me know." He nodded and smiled.

"If you would have just told me that, I probably wouldn't have insulted you yesterday." I nodded and he unlocked the door, but didn't open it. "So how about tomorrow? What time do you get out of practice?"

"4:45." he nodded

"I get out at 5. Lets meet at the back left of the Library. It's quiet, but they don't care how loud you talk so you can work with someone."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." just as he was about to go inside, I gently grabbed his shoulder and made him face me. "I just want to try something." I dropped our bags and took a step closer to him so that we were inches apart. I leaned down and gently pushed my lips against his and he responded almost immediately. Takahashi's lips were soft and supple and his mouth tasted like chocolate. My tongue went inside his mouth and one of his hands was on my shoulder and other cupped my face. The kiss was still gentle, but it was starting to get really passionate when I held his waist closer to my body. Our lips began to drift apart slowly and we just stared into each others eyes for a moment. Emerald met Lavender and Lavender gazed into Emerald. I stepped back and nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow in class." he nodded also.

"See you." when I went to turn around, he pulled my hand and kissed me on the cheek really quickly. "Thanks for your apology." he whispered and then went inside. For a second I was in a daze. I couldn't think straight. I had first kissed him and he responded eagerly. I was happy and nothing could bring me down. Except for the fact that I had to go back to the school and get my car home before someone did do something for it. But there was one word that kept playing in mind the whole way there.

_Misaki_

**A/N: Thank God I'm done with this chapter. I'm on the floor and its late and whatever. I'm now upset because my team lost at the super bowl but whatever. I'm happy because this chapter turned out better than I thought it would. **

**See you in two weeks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I KNOW! Its been over two weeks. Its actually been 4 or 5 weeks... Again I apologize. I've been lazy, soccer practice is a killer especially when you're on JV, shoveling snow hurting my lower back, and a whole bunch of other factors. Again I shall update this story because I love it to death. So I plan on typing one or two more chapters to make up for it.**

**Misaki: You better. I like this story better than the other too. This one is more real and romantic.**

**Me: You only say that because you already kissed the love of your life.**

**Akihiko: Again, what?**

**Misaki: Nothing! Say the damn disclaimer before I kick a soccer ball in your face!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of profit off this story. By the way, I've kicked more than enough soccer balls in my day and I would kick it right back in your face!**

**Misaki: Bring it on!**

**Enjoy this sweet chapter!**

_-Akihiko's POV-_

"You what?!" Hiroki yelled into the phone. I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling still riled up.

"We kissed. And it wasn't just a peck. We were into it." I could almost feel his face either in shock or glaring back at me.

"How long was it?" I narrowed my eyes at the phone and shrugged.

"I don't know nor do I care. I just loved feeling his lips against mine. It was magical, and fireworks were launched in my head. I want to do it again." I smiled until Hiroki ruined it.

"Well you can't, someone has a girlfriend." I was about to throw the phone out the window in shock. How could I forget I had a girlfriend. "I can tell you forgot about Aikawa."

"I liked it better when I did forget about her. It was easier. Plus, if I want to kiss someone else and forget about her that quickly, shouldn't that tell me that I should break up with her." I could hear him sigh on the phone.

"As much as I would love you to break up with her, don't. I know it feels like there has been a lot happening this week, but take it slow. If you dump her all of a sudden and start hanging all over Takahashi, won't that look suspicious. I know you don't care and its not like anyone would mess with you, but wouldn't they give him a hard time for being with you especially when Aikawa sends her guy friends to either bully him, beat him up or-"

"I get it! I don't want to here the last one." I knew he would say 'rape' him and I really didn't want that to happen. "Its still not fair."

"Well, if you want my advice, take it slow with Takahashi too. He may not have been in a serious relationship before. You might not even want to date him."

"Well were kinda going on a date tomorrow." I smirked and I know he waited for me to elaborate on it. "Its a study date, but I plan on taking him somewhere after." I could almost feel him nod.

"Whatever works for you. Now I gotta go. Dinner."

"Okay, see later." I hung up the phone and laid there in a daze. _Why? _I kept asking myself. I know it feels like I've been taking it pretty fast with kissing and already wanting to break up with my girlfriend of 4 years, but Hiroki was right. I need to take it slow. He may not want to be in a relationship with me. Although he did respond to that kiss really well. Okay...I'm over thinking this. I got up and walked out of the room and across the house into Haruhiko's room. I could tell he was just chilling listening to the radio and drawing in his sketch book. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he turned around and nodded. I walked around and sat on his bed.

"What is it this time?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You make it sound like I come to you for everything." he chuckled and lowered volume of the radio with a remote.

"Well it's the second time this week you needed so advice on something, so that's why it leads me to think that something is wrong." I rolled my eyes and looked down. "So how did things go with Takahashi?" I tilted my head even further.

"It went good. I apologized three times and by the third time, he accepted it. We talked about the project and he understands of my lack of knowledge and he knows that I'll do anything I can to help. Then I walked him home and well we...kissed." I whispered the last part, but he heard it because he spit out the water he was currently drinking.

"You kissed him! Or did he kiss you?" he looked skeptical.

"I kissed him." He looked at me like I was insane. "Before you say something judgmental, hear me out. He's different. Takahashi is not just some slut I go to school with, like everyone makes him out to be. I see myself in him. Misunderstood, lonely, and more importantly, sexy." he had to laugh on that. "But getting back to my point, I like him, but I forgot all about Aikawa. I want to dump her, but Hiroki says I shouldn't because of what they'll do to him. What the hell should I do?" I yelled and he nodded in understanding.

"I see the dilemma. With this case, I agree with Hiroki. Imagine what Aikawa's people would do to him if they found out he was dating you. Hiroki is just looking out for what could possible happen to him. If I were you, I'd take things at a slower pace and get to know him better and then maybe decide if you want to break up with her or not. Plus, you've been together with her for what...three or four years. You want to give that up for one kiss?" My eyes wondered around his room in thought.

"I don't know anything anymore." That's the last thing I said before I walked out of his room and back to mine for the rest of the night.

_Tomorrow_

As usual, Hiroki and I arrived, put our stuff in the locker room and went into the classroom. I set my bag on the desk and walked over to the boy that makes my head spin.

"How come you're always here so early?" I snuck up behind him and he was apparently startled.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" he yelled and gave a cute glare and I just laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I sat down at the seat next to him and looked innocent. "Sooo...about the kiss..." he whispered and he looked down for some unknown reason.

"So this is the part where you tell me that the kiss is just a kiss and it meant nothing." I looked confused. I wasn't going to say anything like it. In fact, I wanted to keep doing it.

"Actually its quite the opposite. I kept thinking about you all night last night." I whispered just so we could hear. He smiled and nodded.

"Me too." Those two words that sent flames within my soul and I wanted to mess him up. I wanted to make him scream my name, let me see him in that vulnerable and sexy state, but I knew that I would have to wait for that. Although I could start with something first. I saw his pencil and knocked it off his desk.

"Sorry. I'll get." as I bent down to pick it up I knocked his papers off as well. "Again, I just don't know what's wrong with me today." I said innocently as I picked up the pencil. When Takahashi leaned down to pick up the papers I pulled him down with me and laid my lips right on top of his for several seconds until I released. "We still on for later?" I whispered in studded ears. He nodded with a blush as I got up and walked back to my desk. I stared at him the entire class period.

I couldn't wait until after school.

Again, I sat with just Hiroki today, almost replicating yesterday. I sat at the exact same seat and watched Takahashi, but with this time with a gaze and impatience. Hiroki sat down and I focused my attention back on to him. He looked like he was fighting a losing battle with himself.

"You alright?" he looked up and frowned.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I stared at him stupidly.

"So, I've been wondering, when can I meet your boyfriend?" he had a light pink blush on his face. I started to snicker quietly and he threw a chopstick at me. He waited a while to answer me before he got the balls to finally say something.

"He's over there." he whispered and his blush darkened. I wanted to laugh, but I knew I would get his other chopstick in my eye. Sometimes I wonder how I'm pitcher and he's first base.

"Then go get him." He reluctantly got up and walked over to him. It took like 30 seconds before he was back to with him to sit down. No questioning or anything. His boyfriend was extremely tall, had black hair and navy blue eyes and I could see something about his aura he was like a gentle giant. Don't know how the hell they got together.

"Nowaki this is Akihiko. Akihiko, Nowaki." I shook his hand and gave him a nice smile.

"I've heard a lot about you from Hiro-san." he said and I wanted to bust out in tears with the nickname that Hiroki was so okay with. Wow! What the hell did this guy do to make Hiroki so open to such things.

"Same here. I heard you guys were going out for 4-" My voice slowly trailed away as I turned my attention to what was happening behind him. The same guys from yesterday were harassing Takahashi again, but this time I couldn't get there fast enough. They poured a sports drink on top of his head and then some noodles all over him. I jumped up and I could see that Takahashi was about to either snap or cry. I ran over there to see what was happening and that the guys were having a kick out of this.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled and they had smirks on their faces.

"Again, Takahashi was acting pissy and this time he didn't have his knight in shining armor to stick up for him." I turned around and saw that his beautiful emerald eyes were full of humiliation and the rims were filled with tears about to fall. He turned around and started to walk away fast.

"Well you won't be laughing when you're doing laps later. Now go!" I demanded and went after Takahashi. I ran until I was in the hallway and couldn't find him. I sighed and was about to go back to the cafeteria when I heard sobs come from the bathroom. I swear it was a week of tears for him. I walked in and saw him with a crap load of paper towels trying to clean his hair and shirt.

"Sorry about what happened back there." he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not your fault." he whispered as he pulled the last of the noodles out of his hair. I walked over and took a paper towel and dried his face from his tears. He blushed and looked down and then back up. His hand reached up and held the back of my neck as I leaned down and kissed him. It was light, but with a hint of passion and extreme wanting until he let go. Our lips slowly drifted apart and our foreheads were together. "This is when I use sex for comfort. I don't plan on it with you, I just needed the kiss." I nodded and we stayed like that for a few moments until he really smelt like we were at Panda Express.

"Follow me, I have another shirt you can use." We left the bathroom and walked all the way downstairs into the locker room. I continued to walk were we keep the laundry and saw that Hiroki's shirt was still there. "About a couple weeks ago, Hiroki spilled something on his shirt and we washed it for him. He never came and got it back." he took it and held it up to himself. "Don't worry. You guys are like the same size." he nodded. "So, I don't know if you want me to stay or not." he shrugged.

"You can go if you want." he whispered and I nodded. I still couldn't wait until our study date.

_-Misaki's POV-_

It was five o'clock and I looked at my phone and smiled. I knew I had to go meet him in the back left of the library just to do work, but still. I got to be alone with him for a few hours. God has finally answered my prayers. I left my team, put my duffel bag around my body and carried my school bag on the other side.

As I jogged to the library my heart rate went up even further. I remembered this morning when he kissed me really quick. He also said he's been thinking about me all night. Could this mean that he really does like me? I know he has a girlfriend, but why did he kiss me yesterday? Aww...too many questions. I was about to work my brain even harder than I have to for the next few hours. When I finally arrived, I could see he was waiting patiently in the back with his book out, staring out into space. I walked up to the table and dropped my stuff on the side of the table and he jumped.

"Started to think you wouldn't show." I finished shedding the rest of my stuff and left everything we would need.

"I told you I get out at five." he nodded and looked slightly lost.

"Like I said before. I have no clue what we're doing. So if you need me to do something, I won't hesitate." he looked earnest and I nodded.

"Okay. So I checked out our old Human Geography book that we would need and I figure that to cover everything we learned, we would do something that covers every chapter." I pulled it out and he sighed.

"I thought I was so done with that book." he whispered and I chuckled. "But I kind of thought that we could do like a Power Point or a poster with the project. Also like relate everything we learned into like...a town or country." I thought about it and was utterly surprised.

"That's a really great idea." I smiled and so did he. "So chapters one and two could be latitude and longitude with the population." he picked up the book and looked through it.

"Chapters three and four with immigrants and culture."

"Chapters five and six have types of religion and agriculture."

"And the last chapters with types of jobs with primary, secondary, and tertiary. We do everything like that and we'll have a perfect project." Usami said kind of excitedly. We continued to talk about the project and doing things like naming our country J-Square and making our religion Christanity and it stuff like that. After a couple of hours, we were mentally drained although, we got a lot done. "Can we stop? My head my explode from to much Human Geography." I nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked and he looked around for a clock.

"7:30. Want me to drive you home." I nodded. We grabbed all our papers and bags and left the library. As we walked to his car, it was already dark out and you could see the a couple starts. Can't see much when you're in the city. We set our stuff in the back seat and I went and sat up front in the passenger seat. The car was beautiful in the inside. You can still smell the new car scent. Usami sat in the drivers seat and laid back exhausted. He looked back over at me and smiled. "Do you have to be home right away.?" I shook my head. "Do you mind if I steal another couple hours?" I shook my head once more. The pitcher put the keys in the ignition and started the car like he had been driving for years.

_20 minutes later_

We had been sitting in silence while I stared out the window in to the new atmosphere. I had never been to this place in my life, yet he knew exactly where to go.

"So when did you get you license?" I wanted to have some conversation to prevent the awkwardness.

"About a year ago. My family was taking a trip back to England for the summer since that's our home pretty much. I was bored one day and I saw the license bureau and went to take the test and I passed. Then I found out that since England and Japan have the same road rules, my license is legal here too." I looked in awe.

"Wow that is so cool. Being able to drive yourself where ever you want whenever you want."

"True. It takes the burden of having the family limo pick me up and drop me off every where I go." I nodded and he put the car into park and turned off the vehicle. "We're here." Undoing my seat belt, I got out of the car and followed him down the sidewalk. It was nice to be together with him. I could feel something cold grab my hand and realized it was Usami's hand. I looked up and he was still facing forward.

"What about other people? What will they think?" I whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"This is why I come here. Because nobody here will judge you. Besides, nobody we know comes here so don't worry about it." I nodded and intertwined our fingers and walked closer to him. If nobody was going to judge us or insult us because we hold hands, then I might as well take advantage of it. He finally got to the place he wanted to take me. It was a small cafe that was pretty cozy. There were a few tables and booths and it was really quiet except for the few glasses clinging and little chatter. Soon a girl came up to us.

"Hey Akihiko, it's been awhile." he smiled and I got seriously jealous in that moment. She finally looked at me and smiled like she was surprised. "And whose this?"

"This is my friend, Misaki." I was starting to get dizzy from the whole first name bases thing. She says his name and now he says mine. Dreams are wonderful thing. "Can we get a booth." she nodded and showed us the way. As we went, he never once let go of my hand until we sat across from each other. We sat and stared at each other for several moments.

"So where did you find this place?" I looked at the menu and listened.

"My brother use to bring me here when I was feeling down or just wanted to be alone." I nodded.

"Since when do you want to be alone. You're always surrounded by people where ever you go." he nodded and sighed.

"That's a front. To be honest, I hate being the center of attention. I feel like I have to be this perfect guy that everyone looks up to. Especially when they expect more out of me. Deep down, I'm more of loner, and Hiroki is my only friend I can trust." I looked up in small shock.

"You never seem like that." We both looked down and stared out the window.

"Because it was brother who got me involved. When I was a first year in high school, he was a third year. He wanted me to active and to be popular and well, I did. But I've never liked it. It's always everyone's dream to be popular, but that's not mine. I guess that's what I really like about you." I looked back at him and his eyes were a dark purple color with his enticing voice that could draw in crowds unexpectedly. "Yesterday, you said you hated that people thought that they know you and why you hate it. I hate it too. I just want to be left alone. That's why I like that you get me." Usami smiled at me and I returned it.

"I'm happy that you're willing to tell me all this."

"Well you should be. I've never taken anyone here. Not even Aikawa or Hiroki. You could think of it as our place." I swear to god that I was about to cry from just pure happiness. I could feel his hand reach under the table and hold mine. I swear this was the best day ever. Except for the fact I got food dumped on my head.

After we ate, walked around the town and drove me home, we were in front of my house; making out.

My arms were around his neck, holding him tightly as our mouths were at war. Usami's hands roamed my body and even held one of my legs until it was around his waist. As we kept going, he was winning with his tongue playing with mine and sucking it expertly. Saliva was running down our chins and neither wanted to stop as those multicolor fireworks went off in our heads. We finally released with spit connecting us. We panted slightly with small chuckles here and there.

"You know you're a pretty good kisser." he whispered and I nodded. "But you're not better me." I raised my eyebrow.

"You want a rematch." I said in a challenging tone and he smirked.

"Oh you're on." we laughed and leaned against my door and he laid his forehead on mine. "So, are you going to the back to school dance tomorrow night?"

"No. I'm kinda dance-phobic. Why?" I whispered

"I kinda wanted to go with you." his nose rubbed against mine and I let out a girlish giggle.

"Well maybe I could go with you." His hands roamed my torso as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Good. I'll pick you up around 6:30. Okay?" I nodded and he kissed me one last time. "I'll text you later." he went to walk away until I pulled his hand back.

"How can you text me if you don't have my number?" I said as a matter-of-factly. He pulled out his cell phone as I pulled out mine. We exchanged numbers and goodbyes and he finally left. I went inside and saw my brother up and doing some work. "Hey Nii-chan." I smiled and went sauntered into my bedroom on Cloud 9.

Oh this has to be the best day ever.

**A/N: Thank you Jesus! I've finished this chapter and I'm ready to take a long nap! But I can't. Stupid soccer making me run for 30 minutes.**

**Misaki: I can feel your pain.**

**Me: I know, you and me got to stick together.**

**Misaki: Well technically I'm on Varsity and you're on JV sooooo...**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway I plan on updating within the next week so be prepared!**

**See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay...I know...I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! IT HAS BEEN OVER 4 MONTHS THAT SINCE I UPDATED AND I SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZE FOR IT! Soccer and AP classes and finals got in the way and I've been trying to get a job for a car I want and I've been free for the last week bored out of my mind. So I hopefully start updating a lot more to make up for it...**

**Misaki: Yeah. You should be sorry. I've been waiting 4 months to go to the dance with this guy (points to Akihiko)**

**Akihiko: Yeeeaaaa...about that...**

**Misaki: What? Is there something you want to tell me?**

**Akihiko: Well...It's about you being my date...**

**Misaki: What about it? (Begins to get angry)**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL IT! I WANT THE AUDIENCE TO BE SUPRISED WITH IT!**

**Misaki: Is there something you guys aren't telling me?!**

**Me: I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of profit this story. (Walks away)**

**Misaki: Get your ass over here and tell me!**

**Enjoy this twisty chapter!**

_Misaki POV_

My night had been perfect.

My days lately have been perfect. In my opinion, they've been too perfect. I haven't had great and normal days in about two years. Almost three. So right then I suspected that something bad was going to occur soon. I didn't know when, but I knew my heart was going to be broken. I haven't been happy and content with things in over a year and a certain baseball player is to blame for that.

I entered my apartment with a smile on my face, but with conflicting emotions in my eyes. My brother was sitting on the couch, watching TV when I came in and he had looked relaxed. As I walked in quietly, he stared intently at me. I walked back in to my bedroom and could see a shadow hovering over me. I tried my best to ignore him, but once he was in my room, there was no stopping him.

"Is something wrong Misaki?" Nii-chan asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong Nii-chan. Everything's perfect!" I tried to sound cheerful, but it began to fade and just look down. "A little too perfect." He came in even further into the room and sat on my bed next to me.

"What's a little too perfect?" I thought a moment to try to sum everything that's happened this week.

"Well you know Akihiko," he nodded. "We got partnered up in our AP Human Geography project. At first he was a dick, then he apologized and kissed me and now he opens up and wants to take me to the dance. I know I should be happy about this, but he has cracked and smashed my heart so many times. I can't tell if this time is for real or is it just another chance for him to hurt me." He nodded once more in understanding. Although I don't know how anybody would be able to understand my life. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. You haven't listened to any of my advice since you were 15." I looked down and saw a ten second flashback of my previous high school years. "But in this case, you'd have to carry on like you normally would. There really is nothing you can do or you can just not go to the dance with him." I looked down once more. "Whatever you choose, I'll be there for you if you need me." I felt a small smile come onto my face. As he stood up, he kissed the top of my head and went back into the living room and resumed what he was doing before I came home.

In my defense, he didn't help at all. I knew my options and he just repeated them to me. Me and Akihiko have serious history. We've known each other for nearly 10 years and during that time, we've had heartaches, love moments and well, intimate moments. Mostly heartaches on my part. Each and every time it happens is because of him and I was not going through it again. I knew what my decision should be, but I knew what I was going to do despite it being wrong.

My phone began to go off telling me I have a text message. I open it up and see it's someone I'm conflicting over. I looked at it and just tears wanted to run down my face and I couldn't explain why.

_A: can't wait 2 see you tom. Night. :D_

I looked at the text about 20 times before I got another one from him that made tears actually escape my eyes. My heart added several more cracks. I shut my phone and threw it across the room and laid my head down in my pillow to cry my eyes out. Only thinking about that stupid text.

_A: I love you Misaki._

_XXX_

_Akihiko POV_

It was 3:00 Saturday afternoon and I was searching.

I had spent the last four hours trying to find something that would be perfect to wear to the dance. I knew it was just casual, but I needed it to be perfect. I wasn't going to let another heartbreak happen. I really wanted it to work out this time with Misaki. No. I needed it to work with him. We have a past and I've screwed up more times than I can count. When I think I've found an out fit, dark violet dress shirt with a black vest with black denim jeans and my purple vans, my phone rings. I assume it's Misaki and rush through the piles of clothes and soon saw my iPhone's light and was about to answer when I saw the name. I calmed down.

"Hey babe." I said as I heard Aikawa.

"Hey. What color are you wearing for tonight?" She asked and I looked at the phone like she was crazy.

"Um...Purple. Why?"

"So we could match at the dance silly. I know you didn't ask me, but I figured we go together anyway since we are together." My eyes widened in realization and hands began to shake. Again, how could I forget the fact that I have a girlfriend. "I was thinking about purple, but I think you should change to turquoise because I found this cute dress to wear and I want to put it on tonight." she kept going on for about five more minutes and I wasn't listening to her anymore. What I was thinking about was trying to take Misaki and Aikawa to the dance.

"Um yeah. Sure. Hey do you mind finding another ride to the dance? I'm taking Hiroki and his date and another friend already." I heard a frustrated sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I guess. I was really looking forward to riding in your new car." I rolled my eyes and laid out my clothes.

"Well you can ride with me on Monday. Okay. I gotta go. I need to get ready."

"Okay see you. Love you." I hesitated a moment.

"See you soon." I whispered and hung up the phone. Its been like that for the last few years. She has always said that she loves me and I have never once said that I feel the same way. I say that because only one person has stolen my heart and I'm going with him tonight. I don't know how I was going to keep them both happy, but I had too and I felt that tonight wouldn't end the way I would wanted it to.

XXX

_7:15 P.M._

I stared at my self in the mirror. Anxiety running through my veins.

In my opinion, I looked great, but I wondered if anybody could tell if I was nervous. I shook my head a little and grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and out the door I was. Surprisingly, my room was still covered in my clothes from my closet. As I made my way to the front door, I see Hiroki and his boyfriend, Kusama-san, waiting for me.

Now they seriously matched. Hiroki was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans with black vans. Kusama-san on the other hand was wearing a black dress shirt with a light navy blue tie that matched his eyes. He wore dark wash denim jeans with black DCs. God I wondered what Misaki was wearing. Whatever it was, it would be hot on him.

"Took you long enough." Hiroki griped when I reached the front door. "You know for a guy, you take just as long as it does a girl getting ready for prom. And that's saying something." Kusama-san just chuckled and we walked out the front door and out to my car. Hiroki sat up front and looked out the window. "You know the dance started 15 minutes ago. You know I hate being late!" I rolled my eyes and started the engine.

"Hiroki do you realize that being the first to class is great, but the first to the dance is considered lame. It practically means you have no life." his eyes shot me a death glare at which I usually brushed off. "Besides, we're going to be even later. I have to make another run and pick up someone else."

"Who?" he muttered as we rode onto the road.

"You'll see." I kept my eyes on the road as we drove in silence until we reached our destination. I got out of the drivers seat with my car still running for them to listen to the radio. Each step I go up, my heart adds an extra beat and by the time I reached his door, my heart rate tripled the average. Knocking on his door a couple times, I waited as I saw the sun going down in a slow motion. I could hear the door open and reveal one of the most beautiful people in the world.

In that moment it was like time slowed. The air seemed thick and unbreathable and when I turned my head and saw him, my erratic heart rate skipped a beat and and lost all thought in my mind. Misaki looked amazing. It may have been casual to anyone else but to me he looked wonderful. He was wearing a pale green dress shirt to match his eyes. When it came to pants and shoes, we were identical except he had a black pair of vans. He had a couple bands around his left arm. His eyes seemed to pop more than usual, but I really didn't care. He was perfect any way.

"Hey." he whispered quietly. I looked closely and saw his eyes were a bit red. Not like red from being up all night and stressed, but from crying.

"Hey. What's wrong? Were you crying?" He shakes his head and scratches behind his head. I mimic him and smiled. "Well, you look great."

"Thanks. You too." He whispers a little louder. I walk a bit closer, held his waist and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away slowly and looked him in the eye. His emerald eyes watch my lips and once he thought that they were too close, he laid a hand on my chest and pushed me away. I couldn't describe the look his face. Misaki turned around and yelled, "Nii-chan we're leaving." As soon as we were about to leave, his brother came to the door.

"Bye Misaki." he whispered as he hugged his younger brother. As he pulled away, his brother gave me "the" eye. I knew what that meant. It was the discreet version of the older guardian saying "If you make them cry, I will kill you." It's not the first time I've gotten that look. I nodded back and began to pull Misaki out of there before his brother would actually kill me.

We began to descend the stairs slowly and silently. I grabbed his hand and he slightly resisted until I tightened my grip on him. I wasn't about to let this night go sour. We reached the car and from the passenger seat, I could tell Hiroki was surprised by our second stop. I opened the door and let Misaki sit in the backseat and get comfortable while I sat in drivers seat, about to drive off.

XXX

_Third Person POV (First time...don't judge)_

The ride to the school was painfully uncomfortable. Nowaki, the most innocent one in the car, was twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. He didn't understand anything that was going on with the tension. He looked at his lover who was glaring out the window and breathing very large exaggerated sighs. He had tried to start a conversation, but got no response and everyone else glared out the window. He figured there was no hope and just wished that the ride to the dance would end already.

Hiroki was more pissed then ever. He couldn't believe Akihiko! After what he told on Tuesday, he wouldn't listen. Here he was thinking the second stop was picking up Aikawa; HIS GIRLFRIEND! And here his friend was putting this already tortured soul on the line to get his ass kicked. He would never say it out loud but since there first year of high school, Hiroki had cared about Misaki and never wanted him to get hurt. Certain reasons occurred and felt he owed his life to Misaki. So Akihiko pulling this stunt, was going to give the young pitcher a serious beating.

Misaki didn't understand anything anymore. He thought that Akihiko had liked him and then he goes around kisses him and maybe starts to like him again. But of course, he started to over think the situation. Misaki sat there and looked out the window and doing a softer version of Hiroki and sighing to himself. He didn't know why he didn't decide that he shouldn't have gone to the dance. Not after what happened at the last two winter formals. Mentally he was lost and just wanting to lay down in his bed and never get up.

Lastly, Akihiko was mentally going crazy. The tension in the car was ridiculous and he couldn't stand it anymore. He could tell Hiroki was pissed and didn't want to say anything to make him go off. Nowaki tried to break the ice, but they all ignored his comment and all sat back and silence. And Misaki...he didn't even know what to do with him. He didn't understand what could have happened in the last 24 hours to make him upset. He was quiet and resisting Akihiko which was throwing him off. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was slightly pissed at Misaki's attitude. He gripped the steering wheel and noticed that they arrived at the school.

They all began to exit the car and Kusama-san immediately went by Hiroki to calm him down and make sure he didn't murder anybody. The second Misaki went to exit, Akihiko pulled him aside and stared intensely at him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Akihiko asked, sounding beyond angry even though he was just a little peeved.

"Acting like what?" Misaki whispered almost unaffected by the harsh tone. His mind not catching up with his body so he didn't understand the situation.

"Like you're upset. What happened after I saw you yesterday?"

"Nothing. Just tired and got a little excited. I guess I'm just nervous." he lied, but to Akihiko, it sounded like the truth so he let him go and his tone and expression softened.

"You could have told me. You made it sound like you were regretting coming tonight." he whispered slowly as he closely held Misaki without him realizing it. Misaki shook his head and held his hand and began to lead them into the building and they got the surprise they weren't expecting.

The dance was in the back of the school, being held outside. There was bright multicolored lights strung up everywhere that almost looked like festival lights. About ¾ the school was gathered and the music was blaring so loud it was almost impossible to hear the person next to you. There were tables covered in food and drinks were were rather risky to drink. There was a DJ in the very end of where the dance was and was playing Hip-Hop music. Misaki and Akihiko stood there a little shocked.

"I wasn't expecting them to go all out for the back to school dance. Especially since it's a casual dress." Akihiko explain as he put an arm around Misaki's waist and pulled him closer to his body in almost a possessive way.

Misaki leaned in on him with his head almost under Akihiko's chin. "Yeah. You'd think it would just be a small gathering." he shrugged his shoulders and then smiled when Akihiko kissed the top of his head. He knew it was just a small little gesture, but to do it in public was meaningful to Misaki and was starting to feel happy that he decided to come to the dance after all. Well, that was until a certain cheerleader came up to them.

"Akihiko! Took you long enough to get here." She looked at the couple from head to toe and glared at the hand around Misaki's waist. Aikawa shot a nasty glare at Misaki causing the boy to flinch and move away from Akihiko. He was hoping Akihiko would say something but he just turned all his attention on to her. "Come Aki-kun. I decided to where purple anyway and we match perfectly. Lets go dance!" she squealed as she pulled Akihiko with her and he willing went with her. Breaking poor Misaki's heart.

Misaki couldn't believe what just happened. Here he was, happy that Akihiko was finally going to accept him and claim him as his boyfriend in public and then his girlfriend shows up and he is a completely different person. A jerk that submits to anything that his girlfriend says. Was that what Misaki had said yes to the dance to. Was that the person he fell in love with a long time ago. He hoped to God it was not. Just as he was about to unleash tears that had built up from his emotions, Hiroki came over to him.

"Hey don't worry about him." Hiroki whispered as gently as he could. He had just witnessed what went down about a minuted ago and he was just about to stick his foot up Akihiko's ass until he saw Misaki majorly heartbroken. He had tried to calm down his rage, but it was wanting to slip when a tear finally rolled down Misaki's face.

"How can I not?! I fell so hard for a guy that doesn't give a shit about me. I've been in love for nearly 10 years and I've been with other guys to help me get over him, but each time he finds his way back into my heart and I hate it." He exploded and more tears came rolling down his face. A little bit of the make up he was wearing to cover up his puffy eyes was beginning to come off. Now Hiroki wanted to snap, but he wasn't. He knew his first priority was to get Misaki to calm down.

"Look, I know he is an ass. There are better guys out there for you." He looked at Hiroki like he was stupid until he finally got the idea. "I know you've been with a lot of guys. You might have passed up a good one just because you were blind to your love for him." Hiroki wasn't a motivational speaker, but right then his pride shot up because he saw Misaki look up with the tears starting to cease.

"I know there was an awesome guy. But he probably hates me now." Misaki began to take deep breaths and grabbed a napkin to clean himself up little. "Besides, no guy would want to date me because I'm to school slut. It's like being with a prostitute, but without being paid." he whispered. It was true. Like the guys that were harassing him just because they wanted sex and sex only. Some guys have come to like Misaki, but didn't like the idea of there reputation going to the toilet.

"I highly doubt that. There are tons of guys in Japan. Not all guys I bet think of you like that."

"No, but any guy that goes to this school does." Misaki just looked around, almost hopeless.

"I don't." Misaki turned to Hiroki and faintly offered a smile which Hiroki gladly accepted. They stood by each other watching the rest of there fellow classmates have fun.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Misaki asked suddenly and Hiroki didn't know what to do. He thought about lying but realized that it was just him and Misaki. Misaki knew the situation and he shouldn't be hard to say, but it was to him because it was such a horrible thing to go through.

"Do you remember what happened two years ago?" Misaki nodded immediately. "We practically had the same lives. A good life, boyfriend, friends and everything you want in high school. You gave all that up for me so that I could keep all of that. I feel like I owe my life to you." Hiroki whispered that last part and gave a light pink blush on his cheeks. Misaki just stared at him in awe. He never once thought of that. He just felt like Hiroki had more to lose than himself.

"I always just hoped that someone would do the same for me." Misaki just smiled and looked back at the crowd. Hiroki could have died then. He never thought a someone with such a hard high school life would be that giving. That was like amazing to Hiroki and it reminded him so much of Nowaki. Someone he would give his life for.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything tomorrow, do you want to hang out at the mall with me? Maybe meet a guy who's perfect for you." He chuckled at the last part and looked at Hiroki with a huge smile. It had been a long time since he really hung out with a friend. Misaki was more than happy to agree.

"Sure." They exchanged numbers and just hung out and talked like they had been friends for years. When it had already been an hour, Misaki offered to get them drinks when Nowaki came over to talk Hiroki into dancing with him, which he reluctantly agreed to do.

As Misaki went to a table, he had trouble choosing what drinks to get. He didn't know to get the punch or a soda. Punch by now was more than likely spiked with something Misaki really didn't want to know. He grabbed a couple of sodas and went to head back to Hiroki when he saw him dancing with his date. He knew he couldn't be mad at him for ditching him because he knew that Nowaki was Hiroki's boyfriend and he had a right to be with his boyfriend. He just didn't like the fact that he was alone again. He ended up putting one soda back and standing by the food. He began to snack on chips, cupcakes and anything within reach. Misaki had always been a sweet eater when he was upset. He'd hate it because it would make him slower when he ran on the soccer field, but for the moment it made him feel better. But someone came over, that made his whole night worth coming to.

It was Sei.

He had come with a couple of friends in hopes of finding a new guy or girlfriend. He really didn't care since he swung both ways. Sei had been upset at Misaki, but that didn't mean he got over him. Somehow on Facebook, he was told Misaki was gong to the dance which really surprised him because Misaki didn't like dances. His friends were actually expecting to get laid that night while Sei had been planning on getting Misaki back. When he had spotted the soccer player by the food table, pigging out, he decided he would make his move.

Sei slowly and hesitantly walked over to Misaki who didn't seem to notice him until he looked up from eating his cupcake and dropped his right on the table. He was not expecting for him to come and talk to him. Especially after what happened earlier in the week.

"Hey Misaki." Sei whispered slowly as Misaki whipped off his mouth.

"Hey." He got out and looked up into his navy blue, nearly black eyes. "I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

"I was. But I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much." Misaki smiled big and that raised his confidence level. They stayed staring at each other for a while before Misaki decided to break the ice.

"So why did you decide to come over in talk to me? In public mind you." Sei shrugged and looked around and back at Misaki. Staring back into those beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know. I saw you eating sugar which I know that isn't like you. I know you don't do that unless you're upset." Misaki blushed and Sei reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of diet chocolate. Misaki was shocked because he did remember that Sei would always try and stuff junk food down his throat and he would refuse each time. "Don't worry. They're actually very good. I bought a box for myself." Misaki chuckled and accepted the box.

"Thanks. I'm glad you remembered. It could have saved me from gaining ten pounds." Both gave each other small smiles. Then Sei reached behind himself and pulled out a single white rose. Misaki again accepted it and this time he felt his heart was about to burst. "Wow you actually listen me. You know there is nothing hotter than a guy that listens." Sei raised an eyebrow at that statement and began to smile. He always listened to Misaki talk. He figured it would come in handy one day if he payed attention and cared to the boy.

"Well I really like you." Misaki didn't say another word. He lifted his hand to Sei's cheek and slowly reached up to kiss Sei on the mouth, who met him halfway. It was soft and caring which was something that Misaki had wanted for a long time. It was then he realized that the guy that he needed/wanted was right there in front of him. Loving him even when he pissed the guy off.

It wasn't until Sei's friends that started ooing and and whistling that everyone, except for those who just didn't care, started to look. Akihiko was dancing with Aikawa until he looked up and saw Misaki kissing Sei. It made him stop and stare and feel anger building up within him. He had just let Sei back on the team after Akihiko just begged for him to come back. The team needed him and now he was working his way back to Misaki. He knew that he would be giving Sei hell tomorrow because he had scheduled an early morning practice.

Hiroki heard the whistling and turned around to see Misaki kissing Sei. He felt a smirk come to his face and he turned his head to see Akihiko glaring at Misaki and he felt his night become complete. He was happy for Misaki and he knew that he would be getting all the details about it tomorrow, but for the now he was just going to let it slide and just stay with his boyfriend the rest of the night.

As the kiss ended, Misaki and Sei slowly released each other, neither caring about the stares and smiled at each other. Misaki sported a cute red blush on his face and Sei was beginning to blush but didn't. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"So are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sei asked hoping Misaki would say yes, but had his hopes were shot down.

"I would, but I already have plans with Hiroki. But I'll text you tomorrow night. Okay." Sei nodded and understanding. "Hate to cut it short, but I've had a shitty, but really good night and I was thinking I better get home before something goes wrong. So I'll see you later." He nodded and Misaki gave him one last kiss on the cheek and went to leave the school.

Misaki had made sure to walk fast and safely because he didn't want some guy coming up to him, raping him and possible killing him. He knew how that went down and really didn't want that happening tonight. Soon he reached his apartment and began to calm down a bit. He opened the door and found his brother and his girlfriend sitting on the couch watching a scary movie. When he walked in, his brother practically jumped on the poor teen.

"Misaki are you okay? How was the dance? Did Usami-san hurt you?!" he bombarded Misaki with questions. Truth be told, Takahrio had been worried sick about his brother since the second he left. He knew they had a talk about Akihiko the the previous night, but he knew his brother wanted to go with him anyway, even if the boy had upset him.

"I'm fine Nii-chan. It started out bad, but lets just say it took it unexpected turn and I was happy with the outcome. I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but I'm tired so I'm just going to call it a night." He broke through to his room and smiled. Just one thought went through his mind the rest of the night.

_He was glad that he went to the dance._

**A/N: God it took 11 pages to right. I know I needed to make this long to say sorry for the very long delay in updating. I also gave a lot of hints about what has happened in the past with everyone. I had been thinking about the story while on my "vacation"**

**Again I apologize about the delay. I wrote like 6,000 words or something like that. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**ALSO CAN SOMEBODY REMIND ME TO BUY A PAIR OF VANS. I'VE BEEN DYING FOR A PAIR AND I WANT SOME FOR WHEN I BEGIN MY YEAR OF BEING UPPERCLASSMAN!**

**I'm sorry and See you next time!**


End file.
